fandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Fujiki Oyamada
Fujiki Oyamada 'is a third-year at '''YamiTsume High School '''and is the tough and sincere bassist of the band 'Howling Moon. He is the trusted bodyguard of Hidetaka and a core member of The Alpha. He protected Hidetaka through all The Alpha's conflicts all the time and succeeded. He is also one of the members who loyally followed Hidetaka to enroll at YamiTsume High. Outside of his classmates, Oyamada interacted with Priscilla '''in the '''Karate Club. The two trained together sometimes. Background Oyamada was abandoned by his parents because they aren't able to feed him any longer. He was then found by the Dojima Group, who is a Yakuza gang at the time. He was trained and was set to become Hidetaka's bodyguard ever since he was 5 years old and when Hidetaka was 4 years old. During middle school, Hidetaka's brother suddenly died and the Dojima Group's strength started going downhill. The Alpha wasn't really unaffected by this, because they're not actually connected to the things Dojima Group is doing. During a raid by an enemy gang, Oyamada along with Jinya and new recruit Jacob guarded Hidetaka and managed to survive the raid, despite Jinya being captured. They saved Jinya afterwards, with Jinya nearly unscathed due to his smart stalling. Appearance Oyamada has vermillion coloured hair and quite a muscular build. He has a scar all across his body due to the fights he's been in and the "training" he endured during his early days. He has several scars across his hands, which is easily seen. His casual wear includes a blue shirt and a white undershirt, blue ripped jeans and black shoes. His winter wear includes a blue hat with the word "C-O-L-D" engraved on it, a blue jacket, black warm pants and black leather boots. His summer wear includes a white tank top, green trousers and slippers. Personality Oyamada is a man of few words and lets his actions do the talking. He is a kind person, but his appearance can't support his personality because people ran away in fear when looking at him. He secretly wants to have more friends, but isn't brave enough to say it. He is a man of loyalty, protecting Hidetaka ever since he was assigned as his bodyguard. He protected Hidetaka and members of The Alpha during their escape because of a raid by an enemy gang on one of their headquarters. He has incredible durability and patience, shown as he could ignore mockery and taunts meant to him. He usually stops the less patient members of the gang to avoid major conflict. Interactions * Hidetaka Dojima * Gorudo Reizei * Jacob Cando * Jinya Zenkouji * Waichiro Kimura * Priscilla Fleurd Trivia * His epithet was based of Tadakatsu Honda's epithet by his allies, "samurai among samurai", as he did an extremely well done job on doing his work as a bodyguard. * He loves the color blue because when he was abandoned by his parents, he was wrapped in a blue cloth, and he thought of that as the only thing that ties him to his original family. * He has a REALLY deep voice, doctors say that he has really short vocal chords. Category:Howling Moon Category:SoliPa Characters Category:SoliPa Universe Category:Bassists Category:Class 3-A Category:YamiTsume Students